


Flyboy

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: A Boy in Every Port [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Martin, Crossover, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Martin Crieff gets a ride from Jack Harkness, he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tallenough](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tallenough).



Jack grinned at the young man looking for a ride from the airport. A captain, by the looks of things, and maybe he’d had a rough day. Jack sauntered up to him. “Hello there, Captain.”

The young captain turned and blushed as he looked him over. “Er, hello.”

“Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?” Jack gave one of his warmer grins, enjoying the way the man blushed harder. Gingers were fantastic for that.

“Captain Martin Crieff,” he shifted his bag. “You fly?”

“Oh I’ve been around the world a few times,” Jack winked. “Need a ride?”

Martin stammered and somehow got out a nod. Jack put a hand on his back and guided him to his car. Jack chatted easily as Martin gave him directions. They finally pulled up to his place. “Well this is my attic, have a good evening,” Martin started to get out.

Jack put a hand on his arm. “Sure you don’t want to invite me in?”

Martin stared at him a moment. “Would...you like to come up?”

“Love to.” Jack took Martin’s hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the back of it. He turned even redder, if that was possible. Jack chuckled. He got out of the car and came around to the passenger side and closed Martin’s door. “Why don’t you lead the way...Captain?”

Martin shivered and puffed up at the same time. “How did you know I was a Captain, by the way?”

“Oh I can count the stripes.” Jack leaned in closer to him and tilted up his chin with one hand, tapping his epaulets with the other.

Martin leaned up to kiss him, well aware of the way Jack was gently pressing him back against the car. Jack quickly took control of the kiss, slipping his tongue into Martin’s mouth in a way that made him moan.

Jack pulled back, letting Martin catch his breath. Martin took his hand and practically yanked him towards the stairs. Grinning, Jack let himself be led inside and up to Martin’s attic. He ducked and Martin took the opportunity to kiss him again as they stumbled back towards the bed, Jack landing on top of Martin, coat spread over them both.

“Err, sorry, I don't have much, flying, you know, don’t sleep much at home…” Martin mumbled.

Jack nuzzled his neck. “We’re not going to sleep here either, I’m fine with it.” He felt Martin’s skin warm again under his hands and started on the buttons of his shirt. “Captain.”

Martin cupped his face in both hands and kissed him fiercely. Jack rolled his hips against him, making the younger man moan. Jack bared his chest and ran his hands along his pale, freckled, skin, making Martin pant and bite his lip as he looked up at him.

Smiling, Jack shrugged out of his coat, leaving it over them. “Everything we need right here,” he said easily, kissing his neck and moving down his body, kissing down his chest and stomach as his hands loosened Martin’s belt.

“Captain Harkness...” said Martin.

“Jack is fine,” he looked up at him and kissed his cock through his trousers.

Martin groaned and arched up as Jack freed him, slowly taking his cock in his mouth. It had been a while, Jack could tell, as Martin moved underneath him, moaning. He tugged down Martin’s trousers and pants as he worked him over, stopping with him just on the edge.

“Jack,” groaned Martin, opening his eyes and looked down at him.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry.” Jack got his clothes off, leaving Martin naked in the bed. He stood and quickly stripped out of his own, leaving the coat next to him. “Going to take good care of you, Captain,” said Jack, getting back into bed and spreading his legs.

Martin lifted his knees, Jack cocked his head and pushed him up a little farther. “You’ve got wings,” he grinned. “Hot stuff, flyboy.”

Blushing all over again, Martin buried his face against his arm. He’d almost forgotten about the tattoo on his arse. “I lost a bet,” he muttered.

“Well, I win,” Jack bit it, making him shiver, then laving the bite with his tongue. He spread Martin’s cheeks and the young man cried out as Jack’s mouth found his entrance, tongue lapping at him before pressing past the muscle.

“Gosh!” exclaimed Martin, hands scrabbling at the sheets. Jack flicked his tongue and suddenly he was coming over his stomach.

Chuckling, Jack wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Gosh?” he asked, licking at the cum on Martin’s stomach, watching the blush creep lower.

Martin covered his face with his hands. “Hey, don’t be that way.” Jack parted his hands and smiled at him. “You’re cute.”

“A Captain is not ‘cute’,” mumbled Martin.

“I stand corrected, sir.” Jack grinned at him and kissed his shoulder. He dropped a hand to press two fingers inside.

“Don’t make the mistake again,” groaned Martin.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Jack kissed his other shoulder. After a few more moments he withdrew his fingers and held Martin’s legs apart. “Don’t forget to breathe,” he told him, pushing forward.

Martin cried out and rocked up, half-hard again already. Jack wrapped his arms around Martin’s waist and flipped them over. Martin planted his hands on Jack’s chest and closed his eyes as he rode his cock.

“Your command, Captain,” muttered Jack, watching him and squeezing his thighs. He grabbed Martin’s hat and put it back on him, grinning up at him.

Martin opened his eyes and looked down at him. “J...Jack,” he stammered.

“Altitude is good, but we might want to increase speed,” grinned Jack, smacking his bottom.

“I am the commander of this vessel,” growled Martin, but he lifted up and, slammed himself down on Jack’s cock, making him groan.

Jack smirked at him and took his cock in hand. Martin’s head dropped back and he stroked him. Jack hooked an arm around him and flipped them over again, fucking him hard.

Martin cried out and came again. Jack quickly followed him over, wrapping him in his arms and nuzzling his neck as they came down. Martin reached for the coat and pulled it over them both. Jack smiled and held him, content not to move any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ALL Stitchy's fault.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
